


В нас нет ни чистоты, ни мудрости, ни доброты

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Retirement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: — В Швеции чертовски скучно, — пожаловался Златан. — Давай уже быстрее завершай карьеру и переезжай сюда.





	В нас нет ни чистоты, ни мудрости, ни доброты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [neither pure, nor wise, nor good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651406) by [meretricula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula). 



> АУ, где Златан закончил карьеру, а Максвелл играет в MLS.

— В Швеции чертовски скучно, — пожаловался Златан. — Давай уже быстрее завершай карьеру и переезжай сюда.  
  
Максвелл наклонился для удачного ракурса своего раскрасневшегося и потного лица и закатил глаза, про себя благодаря гениев, которые изобрели видеосвязь, с помощью которой он по-прежнему мог демонстрировать Златану полное безразличие к его желаниям, даже занимаясь на велосипедном тренажёре на расстоянии целого океана.  
  
— А ты умеешь заинтересовать, да?  
  
— Брось, разумеется тут бы не было так скучно, будь мы оба здесь, — ответил Златан. — Я интересен сам по себе для любого, а ты мог бы развлекать меня, как обычно.  
  
— Знаешь, это напомнило мне кое о чём, — задумчиво произнёс Максвелл. — Думаю, это были твои слова, что объяснило бы, почему они навечно отложились в моей памяти. Не смог забыть великую мудрость Златана. Как же там было... Погоди, кажется, вспомнил! «Плевать, Максвелл, я задам жару всем повесившим бутсы на гвоздь, мне не нужны планы!» Да, думаю, это звучало как-то так.  
  
— Плевать, — угрюмо пробормотал Златан.  
  
— Кроме того, с чего ты вообще решил, что я перееду в Швецию, когда завершу карьеру? В Бразилии погода гораздо приятнее.  
  
— Да, но я не в Бразилии, — заметил Златан.  
  
— Это не настолько серьёзный аргумент, как ты думаешь, — ответил Максвелл. — Повиси, у меня последнее упражнение на интенсивные нагрузки.  
  
Златан скривился, но любезно позволил Максвеллу сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы давить на педали как можно сильнее, пока тренажёр не дал ему знать, что он может сбавить обороты, и желательно прежде, чем его сердце выскочит из груди.  
  
— Знаешь, если бы ты просто закончил карьеру и переехал в Швецию, тебе бы больше не пришлось равняться на двадцатилетних. — Златан решил воспользоваться тем, что лёгкие Максвелла буквально горели. — Не переживай, ты будешь милым даже с лишним весом. У тебя подходящий тип лица.  
  
— От... вали, — выдавил Максвелл, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Говори... За себя. Толстозадый.  
  
— Хелене нравится моя упитанная задница, — ответил Златан с самодовольством человека, которому больше не нужно было равняться на двадцатилетних.  
  
— Нужно смягчить... Все эти кости, — согласился Максвелл. Его дыхание почти вернулось в норму, и пусть он не хотел позволить Златану упиваться своей правотой, от мыслей о необходимости занятий несколько раз в неделю хотелось кричать. Стареть было ужасно. — Не хочу жаловаться, но спать с тобой было словно лежать в постели с грудой камней. Выпирающих камней.  
  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — будто обороняясь, спросил Златан, и Максвелл уже знал, под каким знаменем пройдет ближайшая неделя. Эгоцентризм Златана срабатывал в самые неожиданные моменты. — Ты ведь всегда маленькая ложечка.  
  
— Да, но я бесхребетный слабак, который прощает тебе всю херню, — отозвался Максвелл, с выдержкой святого проглотив рвущуюся шутку о том, где ещё кое-что выпирает. — Хелена, разумеется, большая ложечка. К слову, как она?  
  
— Каждый день ей приходится орать на незнакомцев о том, как они проебались. Она наслаждается жизнью.  
  
— Консультирование определённо работа её мечты, — задумчиво согласился Максвелл. Он нахмурился и добавил: — А ей ты уже сказал, что тебе скучно в Швеции?  
  
— Что? Конечно нет, — насупился Златан. — Её очередь выбирать, куда мы едем. У нас был уговор. Я же не мудак, который нарушает обещания. К тому же я бы не скучал, если бы ты прекратил притворяться элитным спортсменом и приехал в Швецию.  
  
Максвелл вскинул бровь и перешёл к тяжёлой артиллерии.  
  
— Не буду обсуждать с тобой элитных спортсменов, приятель. Но у нас на двоих только одна медаль Лиги Чемпионов, и она висит не в твоей комнате для трофеев.  
  
— Видишь, моя комната для трофеев тоже скучает по тебе, — сказал Златан, и это уже было тревожно. Упоминание Лиги Чемпионов обычно приводило к тому, что он отвлекался на пять-десять минут и высказывался по поводу Пепа Гвардиолы. На самом деле Максвеллу нравился Гвардиола, но он с удовольствием пользовался случаем. — Приезжай в Швецию. Захвати с собой медаль Лиги Чемпионов. Она будет хорошо смотреться рядом с моей наградой Пушкаша.  
  
— Сейчас же разгар сезона, — мягко заметил Максвелл. — Я не могу просто взять и бросить тренера и команду.  
  
— Знаешь, я до сих пор, черт возьми, не могу поверить, что ты связался с этой крысой, — вспылил Златан, и это означало, что по крайней мере один триггер был незыблем и вечен. — Этот мудак, этот хитрожопый маленький... Он позвал тебя, чтобы насолить мне.  
  
— Ты всегда говоришь мне такие милые вещи. Почаще напоминай о том, что я не универсальный игрок, которого была бы рада заполучить любая команда, — сказал Максвелл. Хотя, если быть предельно честным, он на самом деле думал, что Неста, упорно добиваясь его перехода в Майами, пусть самую малость, но хотел насолить Златану. Вряд ли это сильно повлияло на его решение — Максвелл знал, что его опыт был полезен и в раздевалке, и на скамейке, и на поле. Но какую-то роль это всё-таки сыграло. Однако это не означало, что он должен говорить об этом Златану. — Мне нравится мистер. Я многому научился у него.  
  
— Не смей называть этого мудака мистером! — взорвался Златан. — Эта мерзкая крыса, этот ублюдочный кусок дерьма украл тебя, чтобы взбесить меня. Я плюну на его могилу! И на могилу его матери тоже! И чёртова Мальдини! — добавил он, явно годами размышляя о том, какие ошибки допустила в отношении его миланская стенка. То, что его на целый сезон лишили компании Максвелла, он ставил на одну ступеньку с гиперопекой в миланских дерби, и это немало льстило самолюбию Максвелла, когда не оставалось ничего другого.  
  
— О, ты думаешь, мне лучше называть его Сандро? — уточнил Максвелл. — Не уверен. Ты знаешь, какими бывают итальянцы. Хотя ты знаком с ним дольше, чем я. Я не говорил тебе, что обедаю с ним на следующей неделе? Он хочет рассказать мне про тот год, который вы провели в Милане без меня. Ну, знаешь, когда я был занят — выигрывал Лигу Чемпионов.  
  
— Спроси у него, как он был занят, отсасывая у меня в Милане, — огрызнулся Златан.  
  
— Не думаю, что это подходящая тема для разговора с тренером, — отозвался Максвелл. — Но я передам ему твои наилучшие пожелания.  
  
Златан уставился на него, молчаливый и возмущенный, прежде чем наконец-то все понял и рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты маленький засранец. Да, скажи, что я целую его, но только запиши на видео. Хочу увидеть его крысиную морду. Поспорить готов, он застрелится.  
  
— Или у него разорвётся аневризма, — согласился Максвелл. — Не понимаю, почему вы с Нестой до сих пор так двинуты друг на друге. Он хороший парень, ну, для итальянца. Вы неплохо ладили в тот год, когда выиграли чемпионат.  
  
— Я могу ладить с кем угодно, когда мы выигрываем, — произнёс Златан, и это было настолько наглой ложью, что Максвелл даже не стал заострять на ней внимание. — Да, полагаю, он не так уж и плох. Но он не ты.  
  
— Все не могут быть идеальными плюшевыми мишками, — Максвелл пожал плечами, и в этот момент запищал таймер на тренажёре. — Всё, я закончил. Мне нужно заскочить в душ, прежде чем я покажусь за ланчем. Расскажи Хелене, что скучаешь, невероятный ты трус. Она не просила тебя становиться жалким после завершения карьеры. Поговори с ней, — снова повторил Максвелл, когда Златан скривился. — А потом приезжай в Майами, раз тебе нечего делать. Возьми с собой детей, сходим на пляж. И это ещё одна причина, по которой я не перееду в Швецию. У вас отстойные пляжи.  
  
— Наши пляжи для людей с большими яйцами, принцесса. Я поговорю с Хеленой о том, когда лучше всего будет к вам приехать, — сказал Златан. Его голос звучал гораздо бодрее, чем весь последний час, и Максвелл скрыл своё облегчение, нагло вытянув губы, будто напрашиваясь на поцелуй. — Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок. Я ещё позвоню.  
  
— Только не утром, — уточнил Максвелл.  
  
— Я помню про часовые пояса! — Златан произнес это так оскорбленно, будто не он напрочь забыл про разницу во времени и пару дней назад позвонил Максвеллу, когда в Майами было четыре утра. Он не сразу проснулся, чтобы ответить, и звонок перешел на голосовую почту, а Златан перезвонил через тридцать секунд. Джулия тогда чуть не убила его прямо в постели.  
  
— Отлично, потому что теперь на ночь я ставлю телефон на бесшумный режим. Дай знать, когда соберёшься в Майами. И поцелуй от меня Хелену и парней, ладно?  
  
— А ты Джулию и девчонок, — отозвался Златан. Он махал в камеру как идиот, пока Максвелл не сбросил вызов, чтобы открыть групповой чат, где они с Джулией и Хеленой обсуждали различные вакансии консультантов и подыскивали дом на берегу океана, который могли бы купить они со Златаном. Судя по всему, Джулия как раз присмотрела одно многообещающее место, потому что в чате было порядка пятнадцати фотографий спален и ванных комнат, которые Максвелл просто пролистал, и одна с захватывающим видом на океан с веранды.  
  
« _А вот этот очень хорош_ », — набрала Хелена.  
  
« _Мне тоже нравится! А теперь спрячь телефон от З. и сделай вид, что удивлена, когда он предложит съездить в Майами_ », — отправил Максвелл, добавив смайлик с поднятым вверх пальцем. Хелена ответила прикрывшей рот обезьянкой.  
  
Максвелл был абсолютно уверен: как только Златан переедет к нему в Майами, он с лёгкостью примет решение о завершении карьеры.


End file.
